Second Kiss
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: A one-shot fluff for the flufftober prompt: Second kiss. [Hinawa x Maki] (slight Shinra x Iris and Shinra x Hibana if you squint hard enough)


**Hi! I'm back with another short one-shot inspired by the flufftober prompt, Second Kiss (7th on the list). Kinda written this on a whim so please take it with a grain of salt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any characters in fire force and please forgive me for OOCness.**

* * *

It was a day like any other day. The members of company eight were working on documents while standing by for any infernals in their district. It had started off peaceful with everyone focused on doing their own work... until an hour later when Tamaki started to feel bored and fidgety.

"Say, Shinra, have you had your first kiss yet?" Tamaki asked the boy sitting across her.

"W-what the hell are you saying?!" Shinra exclaimed as he broke into his awkward smile, face turning red.

"You didn't need to get so agitated." Tamaki scoffed.

"Who goes around asking that kind of question with a straight face?!"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

"Well... I just haven't found the right person..." Shinra muttered under his breath.

"So the devil is still a kiss-virgin then." Arthur, who was sitting beside Shinra, smirked.

"And you're not?" Tamaki asked as her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Of course not. After all, there are many princesses after the lips of a knight." Arthur dramatically placed the back of his hand on his forehead as he gave a sexy (at least he thought it was) smile.

"Yeah right, like anyone will believe that. I bet the only woman you've kissed is your mom."

"You're just jealous that the girls chose the knight..." Arthur gestured to himself and them to Shinra, "...over the hero."

"Why you..."

"Get back to work, you three!" That was captain Obi.

"Hey captain, since you're so old you must already had your first kiss right?" Arthur swivelled in his chair to face Obi. Sometimes, Shinra is amazed at how bold Arthur is, or rather, how stupid Arthur is to walk in the lair of a lion without any tact.

"Watch it, I'm still young enough to win you in hand-to-hand combat. And to answer your question, of course I did."

"Who was it with?" Tamaki looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"My first girlfriend back in high school."

Tamaki let out a squeal.

"You know, Tamaki, for someone who's so excited about first kisses, you must be a kiss-virgin too." Shinra said smugly.

That earned a pout from Tamaki.

"I just happened to read about it in a magazine yesterday. They say first kisses are very important and you'll want to do it with someone special." She crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"I thought with your lecher luck, you would already had your first kiss."

"Fortunately, the kisses were never on the lips. So I'm still saving my first kiss for that special someone."

"Special someone huh..." Shinra echoed absentmindedly.

"Sister Iris hasn't had her first kiss yet, if that's what you're thinking." Tamaki wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not thinking of her!" The awkward smile and red face were back again. He was very thankful that Iris was not in the room at that moment.

"I can't say the same for sister Hibana though..."

"I'm not thinking of Hibana either!"

"Pipe down, guys. There are people working here you know?" Obi interjected again.

"Psst, captain." Tamaki rolled her chair over to the captain's desk as she leant her head forward and put a hand on her cheeks, as if trying to tell him a secret.

"Hn?" He looked up from his documents and tilted his ears towards her.

"Do you know if the lieutenant had his first kiss yet?"

It was not very soft actually. The pause in Hinawa's movement implied that he has heard the question. The pause in everyone's movements implied that they are all interested to know the answer.

"I'm not answering that." Hinawa replied out loud.

"That's why I'm asking the captain."

"And how will answering your question benefit me?" Obi stroked his chin, a contemplative look on his face.

"Uh if with my curiosity is satiated, it will allow me to finally go back to work?"

"Hmmmmm, what do you say lieutenant?"

"No."

"You heard the man. Now get back to work."

"That's unfair!" Tamaki slowly rolled back to her desk.

While passing by Hinawa, she sneaked a glance at him and it just so happened that she caught him sharing a knowing look with the witch of company eight across him, who blushed lightly when her shy violet eyes met his brown ones.

"It's Maki-neesan!" Before Tamaki knew it, the words were already out of her mouth. Everyone turned to look at the girl in question. Surprised by the outburst, Hinawa and Maki quickly broke eye contact and stared back at the crowd, both of them resembling deers in headlights.

"Lieutenant's first kiss was with Maki-neesan!" Tamaki reiterated her statement. "I saw you both trading secretive glances so there's no point denying it!"

"The cat's out of the bag, lieutenant." Obi said. He tried to keep his voice neutral but the mischievous undertone was plain as day. Hinawa glared at the captain. "Glaring will not salvage the situation."

"Tch. Fine, you're right. My first kiss was with Maki." The lieutenant moved his glare to Tamaki. "Is that good enough for you?"

"H-how did it happen?" Despite being scared of the lieutenant, her curiousity won over her fears. After all, as the saying goes: curiousity killed the cat.

Hinawa paused and looked at Maki who was then blushing heavily.

"I-itwasanaccident!" Maki blurted out.

"What?" Tamaki could not catch the words.

Hinawa let out a sigh.

"It was some time before you guys joined. Maki and I were training on the roof, she tripped, I tripped and our lips met." he explained curtly.

"Ehhh, accidental kisses don't count!" Tamaki whined, "and how did captain know about it."

"He was there when it happened."

"That's it?!"

"You got your answers, now as promised, you will get back to work." Obi commanded. Tamaki begrudgingly went back to her documents and so did everyone else.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

That night, it was Maki and Hinawa's turn to wash the dishes. Both of them were standing side by side over the sink, Hinawa doing the washing while Maki doing the drying. The other members have already retreated into their respective rooms.

"It was a good thing they didn't ask about our second kiss. I would've fainted from embarrassment." Maki let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually, shouldn't our second kiss be the first kiss instead? At least it wasn't an accident."

"Do you really want to tell them about the second kiss?"

"... Not really."

"Furthermore, the second kiss only happened because of that accident."

"I had no choice. You were acting all weird after the accident... like you wanted me to kiss you." That caused Maki's cheeks to be tinted red.

"I'm not the only one at fault here! Back then, you kept putting your face so close to mine, making it even harder for me to forget about the kiss." She snatched the plate from Hinawa's hands angrily. "I'm pretty sure those _'training sessions'_ were not for '_keeping yourself sharp_'."

"I guess we were both equally affected."

"Yeah..." Maki softened as she continued wiping away the drops of water on the clean plate. "At that time, the tension between us was so thick that even Obi told us to 'get a room'."

"...which we did."

"I'm glad he didn't oppose to our relationship."

"It was either this or all that tension. Shouldn't be too hard for him to figure out which is better for his sanity."

That was the last plate in the sink. Maki took the clean plate and started drying it as Hinawa turned off the tap.

"Since we are on the topic of kissing, do you remember how many times we've kissed?" Maki asked enthusiastically.

"Do you count the number of bread you eat?"

"It's forty-one times."

"That little? I thought it would be more than that." Hinawa dried his hands and leant against the sink, waiting for Maki.

"We didn't have a lot of time together after sister Iris and the rest joined us."

Maki placed the final plate on the rack before putting away the drying cloth and turning to face the lieutenant. He closed the distance between them in a few steps.

"We have some time to make it forty-two." Hinawa placed his hands on her shoulder and lowered his lips to hers. The seemingly innocent kiss escalated quickly and soon, Maki was pressed against the sink while Hinawa's mouth devoured hers hungrily. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she moved her lips in rhythm with his. She could feel both his hands on her back - one supporting her while the other slowly inching under her shirt, his cold fingers from washing the dishes coming in contact with her warm skin.

"You two should really get a room."

Both of them froze. In a second, they regained their senses and quickly jumped away from each other in shock and faced the intruder. It was the Captain.

"Seriously, if I catch both of you at it again, I'll be telling the brats about your non-accidental first kiss. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to hear about it."

"I'm sorry captain." Hinawa bowed. Maki followed suite. "It will not happen again."

"You're lucky this time round it's just me. Imagine what would happen if it was Tamaki or Shinra that came in. I already have enough hormonal teens on my plate. You two included." Obi walked over to grab a cup. The couple remained silent as they watch the captain filled the cup with water from the tap and drank it.

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." The couple gave a salute before Hinawa took Maki by the arm and dragged her out of the kitchen, presumably to his room.

"Hormones." Obi scoffed. He prayed that it will be a few years before Shinra and Arthur get there.

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading! Do drop a review if you like it! **

**(Forty-one was just a random number. Not like it's the answer to universe or anything...)**


End file.
